


The Resurrection

by WhatWouldReyloDo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, make another movie, this should be canon, we Need Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldReyloDo/pseuds/WhatWouldReyloDo
Summary: **** TROS SPOILERS****I was extremely devastated after watching Ben Solo's ending in TROS. I refuse to believe that he is really gone and that Rey has to be alone. My only solace is fanfic, where Ben lives on. So this brings me to the story I have written below. These events take place shortly after TROS. If there were to be another movie, this is how I imagine it would go. I love Reylo so much, both Ben and Rey deserved so much better.The war is over and the Resistance has won. Celebration takes place all across the galaxy as millions rejoice in the news of Palatines death and the downfall of the Final Order. However, Rey is distraught. Kylo Ren and Rey were two halves of the same whole and now Ben is gone, Rey truly believes that half her heart was ripped away when he passed. She would do anything to bring him back. Focused on many Jedi and Sith texts, Rey searches for answers to figure out how to bring her one true love back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. The Discovery

Rey woke up gasping for air.

Her chest and the back of her neck were damp with sweat. She sat up and moved the books that were in her lap onto her bed. It was dark and cold in her room. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been asleep. These days Rey was thankful for any sleep she got, even if they always involved nightmares. She looked around and blinked several times. Her eyes still needed to adjust to the lack of light. She heard nothing outside, so she suspected it might be pretty late into the night. She moved her legs to the side of the bed where her fingers clutched the side of the mattress a bit too tightly. Her head hung low. The three buns her hair was in, were a mess. Several strands of wet hair clung to the sides of her face and neck. She took a deep breath.

She flung her head back and suddenly she could feel it again. She tried to fight it, she really did. Her stomach began to twist and turn. She could feel both her head and her heart pounding. Her fingers grabbed the sheets tighter. She could feel it in her eyes now. It was going to happen again. Rey was so tired. She was physically exhausted and mentally drained. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to bare this pain.  
Tears swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't do this. She stood up as fast as she could and began to walk.  
Rey only managed to take a few steps before she collapsed onto the floor. She sat there on her knees with her hands in her face and she sobbed. Her entire body shook. Every single emotion flooded her at once. 

She had it. Rey had killed her grandfather and brought back peace to the galaxy. She turned Kylo Ren into Ben Solo and he had saved her. He had brought her back to life, only for him to die moments after their kiss...

She cried out in anger. Her arm flew out from under her face as she reached towards a desk. She force pushed all the books off of the table and they went flying around the room. She slammed her fist into the floor, sending small blue shocks of lightening from her clenched fingers. Tears still streaming down her face. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't supposed to be alone. She did not go through all this turmoil to be left alone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

Finally after several minutes had passed. Rey took a deep breath. She got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. A small light allowed her to see herself in the mirror. She wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands. She placed her hands on either side of the white marble sink. She grabbed to the silver faucet and turned it on. She dabbed a towel under the warm water, which she used to wipe her face with. She placed her hands back on either side of the sink, her head hung low.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" She whispered as she sniffled. "I am not supposed to be alone" her voice cracking as she looked up at her own reflection in the mirror. "He won. Palpatine won." She shook her head. Thoughts of Ben flooded her mind. It was as if she couldn't get him out of her head. She wanted Ben back. She wanted to be with him, to be happy.

The last several weeks she had been reading over every piece of Jedi and Sith material she could get her hands on. There had to be a way, she knew in her heart, there was some way to bring him back. A few days ago she came across the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise. He was able to use the Force and manipulate the midi-chlorians to create life. Rey had the power of a thousand Jedi's in her. If Darth Plagueis was able to create life, who is to say she cannot create it herself? 

Rey needed more information. She need to understand how she was going to bring Ben back. She had nothing. No clue where to start besides the books in her room. She had already read and skimmed through dozen in the last weeks. In fact, she hardly did anything else but read. She was getting frustrated. She felt as if she was running out of time. 

Rey did not need or want anything except to have Ben Solo back. She wanted him to hold her like he did on Exogol. She yearned for his sweet smile. She wanted to run her fingers through he soft black hair and caress his cheek with her fingertips. She wanted to feel his warmth and his skin. She wanted to stare into his beautiful eyes and kiss him. Rey wanted to heal him. She had already done so physically, but she wanted to help him with all her previous pain and trauma. She knew that could get through it. She knew that they would have been able to get through anything. 

Rey had denied her feelings about Ben for so long. When she was finally able to admit to him that she wanted to take his hand, it was almost as if something in her clicked. The next few days leading up to Ben's death, made so much more sense to her. When Ben Solo came rushing to help her and fight with her, she thought her heart was going to explode. She loved him.

That's exactly why she had to bring him back.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes one more time before returning back into her room. She picked up the books she had knocked onto the floor and placed them back upon her desk. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the books she had already skimmed through that had been little to no use to her and placed those on her table too. There were only two books left on her bed. This was all she had before she had to go looking for something else if she was not able to find the answers in these books.

She took a deep breath before sitting on her bed. She placed one of the books on her lap. She starred at the cover of the text, tracing the decorative lining on the cover with her fingers. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please."

She slid her fingers to the edge of the book. She began to lift the page with her thumb as she opened her eyes to begin reading. This was another Sith book. She found the Sith texts to be much more help in these type of dealings than any of the Jedi texts. She need to find answers. These books were her only hope. She read and she read, for hours. Her eyelids grew heavy, but she wouldn't stop. She told herself she wouldn't stop until she figured out how she was going to bring back Ben. Every single that went by that Ben wasn't at her side grew more and more painful. She couldn't live without him.

Rey walked down the stairs, still holding the book, reading. She never took her eyes off the page as she entered into her kitchen. She looked up for a moment as R2D2 Beeped at him.

"No, I'm fine R2." He whirred at her. "I promise, I'm better now. I was just upset earlier." She said as she padded him. She closed the book and placed in on the table. She crouched down next to R2DR. "I'm going to bring him back, I promise." R2 gave her a sad woo and she got up and went to the pantry. Rey dumped a small around of powder into a bowl and used her finger to stir it with water. She took the small bowl over to the table, grabbing a small melioorun on her way to sit down. She used the force to open her book up and guide it in front of her while she began to eat. Using the force to turn the pages of the book while she ate her portion bread. 

She continued to read and she reached for her cup of Jawa Juice. Rey took a long slow sip from her cup before she sit it out next to her. R2 beeped furiously. She needed to back track what she has just skimmed over quickly, only moments ago. This was it. Her skimming had finally paid off. Days and hours of searching and reading had finally come to an end. She no longer need to spend all her time flipping through countless pages to find the information that would enable her to rescue Ben. This was exactly how Rey was going to bring back Ben. Her eyes found the beginning of the paragraph as she began to read.


	2. The Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns of a old tale of how an infamous force user attempted to bring back someone from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a few things before we get started here. Thank you for reading another chapter of this story I am writing. I absolutely love Reylo so much. I am incredibly disheartened by what happened at the end of TROS and I can only hope this story brings some pleasure to its' readers. Please please please leave comments and let me know how you are feeling about the story so far, I would really appreciate it. Thanks again.

Rey's heart was racing, a million thoughts going through her mind. Her hands were shaking as she smoothed out the page once more. She took a deep inhale. She wanted to read these passages as quickly as possible, but she also wanted to ensure that she paid close and careful attention to every single word written on these pages. If there was a way to bring back Ben, this for sure was it.

R2 came rolling over to her side as she continued to read the story. It was about Ben's grandfather. 

Darth Vadar had built a massive structure on Mustafar, a volcanic planet on the Outer Rim. He used this castle for many things, however; Vadar's ultimate goal for the structure and the reason for which it was built, was to help him bring back his dead wife, Padme. 

Using a Sith relic, gifted to him by Palpatine, Vadar tried to bring Padme back to life. Using a 'Force locus' where the Dark Side was stronger than anywhere else Vader had encountered, he intended to channel the power available to him, in order to resurrect his dead wife. Unfortunately, due to Anakin's anger and greed for power, leading him to fall to the Dark Side, committing terrible acts. Padme, did not want to be brought back, she believed Anakin Skywalker to be dead. She was heartbroken over what had became of Anakin and when Vadar saw her, she told him this and rejected him, flinging herself off of a balcony to be rid of Vadar's presence.

Rey was in complete and utter shock. She had no idea how true and accurate this account was. She did not care. Even the smallest chance, the slightest possibility-she was willing to try anything. Anything to have her Ben back, safe with her. All Rey needed was a Sith relic. Rey had previously read how Palpatine had quite the collection of Sith relics, for she had found one aboard the very first Death Star ever built. Surely there had to be more. She tried to remember back to room she had found only a few weeks ago. She closed her eyes and thought hard, trying to focus to see if she recalled seeing any other important artifacts before she had grabbed the Wayfinder.

She couldn't remember. She remembered being so surprised and relieved at finding the Sith Wayfinder, then everything happened so fast. Battling the Dark Side version of herself. There was only ever one other time she had been so terrified and afraid. She was lucky the battle between herself and her double-sided red lightsaber wheeling self did not injure or kill her. Before they had even a chance to fight for long, she was back in Palpatine's main room in which he he had loomed over the galaxy for decades, terrorizing so many planets.

The room where her and Kylo began fighting. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she replayed this scene in her head. It was as if it were in slow motion. She had felt such strong negative emotions towards him in these moments. She was so angry, so very angry. Her and Kylo fought for a long time. She had begun to grow very exhausted. Her moments had slowed down when they were outside fighting among the water. Her strikes had grown slow and sloppy. Her lightsaber felt as if it were one hundred pounds. Looking back and even in the moment, Rey knew how easy it would have been for Kylo to strike her down where she was. He didn't. Ren had every chance in the world. It was have been so effortless and easy. One blow and she would have been dead.

But he didn't strike her down.

Then she felt it. They both felt it. Kylo's mother reaching out to her son. Rey could feel the desperation through the force as she called out to her son one last time. She could feel something inside Kylo shift. His mother was reaching out to find through the force for the first time in a very long time. It was then, in Kylo's moment of pure distraught, she took advantage of his shear weak spot he had for his mother.

Then Rey had reached out and stabbed him. She had never regretted something so much in her entire life so quickly. She winced even now thinking out this. She felt such pain and sadness for Kylo even now. She had taken advantage of Kylo in that moment that was so precious to him. It was very wrong of her to lunge at him in the moment his mother tried to reach out to him. She feared the last moments Kylo was able to reconnect to his mother had been overtaken by the wound she had given him. The last time he heard his other would be stained by the fact that Rey had nearly killed him.

It had hardly taken any time after Rey's delivery of the fatal wound to Kylo's abdomen, that Rey recognized the mistake she had made. When Kylo had crashed down onto the Death Star, waves crashing all around them. The sounds of the waves seemed to almost fade away completely as she starred at him. All she could seem to hear was the quickness of her breath and deafening sound of Kylo's heart as he began to shift his attention away from his mother to what Rey had just done to him.

She had rushed to crouch next to him. What she did next wasn't a choice, it was simply an instinct. Rey knew she had the power to fix what she had done and it was during those very moments when Rey saw Kylo looking at her as she healed him, she began to see Kylo Ren fade away. Really truly fade away as Ben Solo began to reappear and take his place. Those few moments seemed to take hours. They were so close to one another. The time she spent to heal his wounds, felt so delicate and intimate to Rey. All kinds of emotions and visions flooded her eyes. She recalled how she had felt at that moment. Remembering how long she had wanted to take the hand that was offered to her on Starkiller Base so long ago. She, so desperate to take the hand of Ben Solo.

Suddenly it was as if she was transported back to Ahch-To. Where a fire warmed her body and the warm touch of a hand warmed her soul...

Everything began to make sense, all of it. Everything Palpatine had said about her and Ben. They were one soul. They were unlike anything any Jedi or Sith had seen in generations and their connection was undeniable. This is how Rey knew that her and Ben were meant to be together. Their matching strength with the Force, their connection to see each other even when they were parsects away, the ability to see one another's future...

It all made sense to her. It only reassured her that what she was doing-that bringing back Ben Solo-was truly what was right, that it was what needed to be done. Not just for the balance of the universe, but for her own livelihood. Rey might not have known it then, but she knew it now. 

Rey needed Ben to survive. 

If this small story about Darth Vadar and his attempt to bring back Padme was even only slightly true, she was willing to give it a try. All she needed now was to find a Sith artifact and then to fly to Mustafar to find this Force Locus. Rey would travel through any kind of portal as long as it meant that she would be able to see Ben again. All she needed to do was to unlock this Force Locus door in order to find out for herself if this was the way to bring back her beloved Ben.


	3. The Journey Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gathers a few belongings as she heads to the docking bay to board her ship, officially beginning her trip to resurrect Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted as soon as I would have liked. I was extremely busy with the holiday. I hope you all enjoyed yours and are getting back into the swing of things. Now that most of my holiday celebrations are over, I should be back to posting at least once a week. Thanks for your patience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember to BOOKMARK, leave a COMMENT and give KUDOS if you feel I have earned it. Please express your thoughts and feelings below! It is greatly appreciated.

Rey's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she quickly shoved a slew of items into a small brown satchel. She walked over to her dresser. On top of her dresser sat a small brown chest. She lifted the lid, revealing two lightsabers. Several says after she had buried them in the sand, she pulled them back out of the ground. She realized she was burying much more than just two lightsabers....

She reached into the box and grabbed hers first. She hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing Ben's. She had realized what a silly idea it was to bury it in the sand. She did not want to let go or forget about anything related to Ben.

She closed to box and walked over to her bed where the bag she had been packing sat. Before she placed the lightsabers inside her bag she ran her fingers of the fabric. It was course and worn, but it still held everything she needed. Rey couldn't help but smile, recalling how the last time she carried the bag, it was carrying Luke Skywalker's lightsaber and she was on a journey to bring him back to his sister, Leia, in order to help aid them in their fight against the First Order. She let her fingers trace over the bag one final time before shoving the two lightsabers inside. 

Since she defeated her grandfather, Rey did not use her lightsaber much. They were no battles or saving or any kind of protecting needed from her since Ben and the resistance had helped her fight off the Final Order. There was a strange sense of ease and security that Rey had felt over the last several weeks, needing not to worry about the lives of her friends being at stake.

Things were, for the most part... peaceful. Calm. The balance of the galaxy had been rightfully restored and Rey prayed to the Maker that things would always stay like this. Over the last year, Rey had experienced some of the most difficult and painful things in her entire life. Losing Han, nearly losing Finn. The loss of Luke and soon after, Leia. She thought she had killed Chewie when her powers got out of control while trying to save him. However, nearly none compared to losing Ben nearly right after she got him. Nothing had ever felt as painful as this did. Even as the days went on, it seemed to get more and more difficult. It was a strange feeling indeed. Everything around her seemed to give resolve and peace, yet at the same time such a pain and conflict arose within her very soul.

Rey wiped a tear from her eye and she sighed. She clicked her lightsaber into place and she threw the bag around her shoulder. She raced down the stairs and was out the door in no time. 

The hot Tatooine sun touched her skin and she walked a fast pace to the docking bay. R2D2 and D0 were already waiting for her on their ship. She only went back to her house to grab a few things before officially starting her journey to bring back Ben Solo. They were a few small tune ups she had asked the droids to take care of. The last thing she wanted to worry about were only kind of ship malfunctions. She knew the two droids would make quick work of her requests, particularly R2. She knew she could always count on R2.

The heat from the sun was making Rey a bit more warmer than she had liked. Since Rey had left Jakku, she had experienced many different types of climate and eventually her body had adjusted to such terrain. Being on Jakku for nearly all her life, she had gotten used to the heat and the temperature. However, being in such different and drastic climate changes in the last year, so different from what she was used to, definitely affected how her body handled the heat and the sun. She was back a few weeks and was still not fully adjusted quite yet. 

She reached up for her hood. This allowed the sun to be off her face and out of her eyes, cooling her down just a bit. It did not make a huge difference but Rey would take whatever relief from the sun as she could. 

She continued to walk with her head down as she entered the small street markets. She bought a few pallies for her trip. Hoping to give a few to Ben for him to try after she resurrected him. These juicy fruits were grown underground on Tatooine and had quickly become a favorite of Rey's. Maybe they would become a favorite of Ben's too. She could only hope that this would be the case.

She finished stuffing nearly half a dozen of them into her bag and she finally entered the docking bay. She was greeted by Malakai, a Twi'lek. Malaki was tall and well figured. Her lavender skin gave nice contrast to the brown leather outfit she wore. Her stunning green eyes grew wide as she saw Rey approach her. 

"I was wondering when you would get here!" She said with excitement. She gave Rey a hug. Malakai was one of Rey's only friends on Tatooine. She had always had a bit of a difficult time making friends, especially when she was younger. However, Malakai knew a lot about machines and ships. She had helped Rey fix a few things on several different occasions, allowing them to bond over the last several weeks. Rey saw a lot of herself in Malakai, perhaps that is why the two of them were able to get along so brilliantly together. 

"It's been a very busy morning for me." Rey said as she reached into her bag. Malakai was polishing some kind of metal piece of equipment. Rey couldn't quite make it out. "The droids tell you what were up too?" She handed Malakai a pallie and she just nodded towards a small tin dish on top of a few stacked crates. 

"They most certainly did not." Malakai rolled her eyes. "You know how R2 is." This comment made Rey laugh. Malakai sighed as she pulled the dirty gloves off her hands. "I think they're just about done. R2 seemed to be in quite the hurry." She gestured towards Rey's ship and the landing board began to separate from the ship. R2 began rolling down it.

"No, no. I'll be in there in a minute!" She waved to R2, gesturing for him to get back aboard the ship. She turned to Malakai. "He's just as impatient as I am about these things." Malakai laughed just before she took a bite of the pallie, juices spilling out as she talked.

"Where you going anyway?" Malakai mumbled as she ate her piece of fruit.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rey said with a small smile as she began to walk towards her ship. 

"Hey-"

"Let's just say I won't be so lonely anymore!" Rey shouted. Even though she didn't look at Kai, she knew her well enough to envision the way she looked and reacted to what Rey had said. Malakai was really one of the only people to know everything there was to know about her. Rey had been so thankful for their friendship. Malakai had given Rey times of hope and joy when she did not think she had any. 

She smiled to herself as she closed the bay doors to the ship. Rey did not have the nicest or newest of ships, but it was in pretty great condition. It was no where near as big as the Millenium Falcon, but it did the job. Her and Malakai would take turns cleaning the inside of her ship and reading Jedi and Sith texts. Rey was so thankful Malakai had helped her clean. She was afraid whenever she found a way to bring back Ben that he would see her messy ship and know that she in fact had a little bit of a hoarding problem and was in fact a bit messy. She suspected Ben to be a much more clean and organized person.

"That's what we call balance." She mumbled to herself as she entered the cockpit. Rey sat down in her chair and quickly began to press buttons, starting up the small ship before it hovered off the ground. She rotated the ship just a bit so she could wave down to Malakai who, within seconds was no longer visible as Rey's ship lifted out of the docking bay and slowly began to fly over the small city. 

"Here-here-here we go" D0 said while whirring his way into the cockpit just before Rey launched them into lightspeed.


	4. The Lightspeed Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in hyperspace on her way to the moon where the Death Star wreckage is located, in the hopes she is able to find a Sith artifact to use in a ritual to bring back Ben.

The ship was on autopilot and Rey was sitting in the small makeshift bed space reading. She didn’t travel too much anymore these days but most ships included a small area for sleeping in the event they had to travel for long lengths of time and didn’t want to land on a planet to get rest in an actual bed. It was the size of a large closet. Rey wasn’t even able to lay down without having her legs bent, otherwise her feet would stick out. The wall behind her head and to her right was empty and on the wall to her left were several small shelves stocked with several odds and ends. At the foot of her small bed was a sheet she could close if she wanted to keep it more private and enclosed. This also helped to keep the cold air out. There was a crate outside where she kept several extra blankets for nights that were really cold. She debated reaching into the storage box and grabbing one while she read. But she was too engaged in her book to get up. She could smell the sheets beneath her as she had just cleaned them, along with the pillowcase in the event that Ben needed to sleep after she brought him back. She didn’t know what he was going to need once she brought him back from the other side so she tried to prepare the best she could, even for the unexpected.  
Rey kept trying to find more information about Force Locus's and how they worked but she only found that one small paragraph in the Sith book about Darth Vadar using it to attempt bringing back his dead wife. Since she couldn't find any other information, Rey didn’t know if Ben would be tired or hungry or if he would even be the same person he was before he died. So many things about this trip terrified her. The fact that she couldn’t find much information about bringing someone back to life with a Force Locus scared her even more. She just wanted all of this to be over and to have Ben back. She sighed, closed her book, and got up from the small bed. She pulled the sheet back across, closing off the small area in hopes the cold air wouldn’t reach this small spot. She walked over to the ladder and climbed down it, passing the droids who cheerfully followed her to the cockpit. R2 seemed to be more opportunistic about this trip than Rey was. She was glad to have the droid with her on this journey.   
She took a seat in the cockpit and checked to ensure everything was still in order. No signs of ship distress, they were good on gas and were making great time as they ventured towards the Death Star wreckage. Rey only had a bit longer until she reached the moon of Kef Bir, and she couldn’t have been more anxious. She hoped the waters would be calm this time. The last time she had to dredge across the water was something out of a nightmare, she was lucky they had all made it there alive. The small skier boats were not meant for raging waters in the slightest.  
Her thoughts drifted as she began to think about her quest to bring back Ben. Rey didn’t even know if the Death Star would even hold any other artifacts. If she couldn’t find anything here, where was she going to look next? Did she need a specific one? Did it need to hold its own power? The fact that she knew so little about this experiment concerned her greatly.   
She wondered if it would cost anything. Generally, there has to be some type of balance when it comes to things like this. As she knew too well, when force healing or giving life to someone else, it will cost the Jedi. It could be their energy, causing them to be tired or fatigued. In cases of massive healing, it requires so much of one's energy and life force, it could kill them. Unfortunately, Rey already knew this too well. Her heart ached thinking about holding Ben’s lifeless body in her arms. The last thing she wanted to go through was this vicious cycle of her and Ben constantly trying to save one another. That just sounded ridiculous in itself. She wanted them to begin their life and explore together. To understand what exactly it meant to share one soul. She hoped this would be the last time she or Ben would ever have to worry about saving one another.   
Rey was slowly brought back from her thoughts as she felt the ship slowing down as they were coming out of hyperspace. The droids beeped at her as they too knew what this meant. “I know, I’m anxious too,” Rey said to them. It was a gloomy day. There were grey clouds all over the sky and there was a drizzle of rain coming down from the sky. She wondered if it was always like this here.   
As they began to close in on the Death Star wreckage, Rey could feel her heart beating faster. Soon she would know whether or not she would find what she was looking for, even though she really didn’t know what exactly it was that she was even looking for. She had a feeling if she found something, she would be able to feel that it was important even if she didn’t know what the artifact was.  
She turned off the autopilot as they approached the water, taking over manually. Thankfully, from what she could tell up here, the water seemed much calmer than last time. This trip looked hopeful so far. Her eyes scanned the surrounding land for a flat enough spot to land her ship. No sooner did she find one that they were smoothly landing on the ground. She turned off the ship and climbed up the ladder to the second floor on her ship. She walked to the other end where a square table with booth seats surrounded it. Her satchel lay in the center of the table. She reached out and grabbed it. She opened it up, reaching down inside, pulling out both the lightsabers. She examined them. She placed hers on the table, looking at the other. She closed her eyes, the lightsaber still in her hands. It’s like she was transported back to Exogol. Seeing Ben rushing to her side holding this lightsaber. He looked so handsome and strong. This is someone she could proudly stand by. In those moments she finally felt she had achieved what she had been trying so long to do-getting Ben to turn back to the light, fighting together side-by-side for good not evil.   
She opened her eyes and gently put the lightsaber back on the table next to hers. She took hers off the table and clipped it onto her belt. She left the other lightsaber on the table. The last thing she needed was something to happen to this one. As she secured the satchel around her body she opened it looking inside, it was empty, and the space inside didn't leave much room for anything. Rey could only hope whatever artifact she found was something that would easily fit inside her bag. She wasn’t sure how she would get anything large or heavy onto her ship, especially if it didn’t fit in her bag. The droids wouldn't be much help either. Getting around and climbing the Death Star wreckage was difficult enough in itself for a person, let alone a droid.   
She turned to the droids. “You’re all going to stay here. No leaving the ship. Do you understand me?” She said sternly. The droids beeped back at her. “If I need you, I’ll reach out on the comlink. Okay, R2?” He wooed.  
“You got-got-it. We’ll be ri-ri-right he-here.” D0 replied. She nodded, giving a quick rub to the top of R2s head.   
“I’ll be back soon.” R2 gave a sad woo. “Don’t worry,” she said, “it won’t be long.” She left the ship and before she knew it she was cruising through the waters heading towards the Death Star. The trip on the water skier would have been nice if not for the fact that what she found or didn't find could possibly determine the next several events in her life, possibly being one of the most meaningful things she’d ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives at the Death Star wreckage, climbing the shafts, beams, and platforms that lead up to where her Grandfather once ruled over the galaxy in order to find the room where he supposedly kept all his important Sith artifacts.

As Rey approached the Death Star she figured she would get into the throne room the same way she did last time. She already knew how to navigate up the quadanium steel beams and surfaces. This would be the easy part, she had already done it before and had spent countless hours on ships in Jakku scavenging for parts. Assuming she was able to find a Sith artifact that was small enough to fit in her bag, it was finding a safe way to leave the Death Star without the artifact smashing against something or falling out of her bag, that was going to be the hard part. She shook her head.  
“One step at a time.” She said as she took a deep breath.  
***  
Climbing up the beams and navigating through the base seemed to be endless. It felt like some kind of maze she was never going to get out of. Even though she sort of knew her way around, she was so anxious and nervous about whether or not she was going to find an artifact, that time seemed to go on forever. If she found an artifact it meant she was one step closer to getting Ben back and really starting her life with him. If there wasn’t an artifact it meant she was going to have to begin a search around the galaxy to attempt to locate one. All of this made her sick to her stomach. Even if she did find an artifact, was this ritual really going to work? Was Ben going to come back to life? Would he even look the same or be the same? So many questions were rushing around inside Rey’s head. She trying her best to get around the Death Star as fast as she could. The anticipation was killing her. So much so that it made her lose her concentration. Rey lost her balance while jumping from one large beam to another, rolling one of her ankles in the process as she struggled to find her balance on the platform. She had slipped on the wet surface, causing her to fall. Her body began sliding off the slanted edge of the beam.  
She panicked, reaching both arms above her to try to grab onto something, anything. The surface was too wet from the rain. She rolled off the platform. Her head was looking down while her body fell. It all happened so fast. Her body hit another beam on her way down, cracking her arm. She cried out as she felt the sharp shock of pain coursing through her body as she tried to look for something to grab onto as she continued hurling downwards.  
She noticed a thick rope wire connecting one beam with another was several feet below her. She reached out her arms to grab it as her body continued to fall. It came as a shock when she grabbed onto the large rope wire. She discovered that it in fact wasn’t actually connected to the beam. It was simply laying on the beam, only the top end was securely connected to one of the steel walls. She held on for dear life and braced herself for impact. Gripping the rope tightly as she swung, her body slammed into the steel siding. More pain ran through her body as several pieces of metal fell, tumbling towards the water below. She heard them splash into the water while she waited for the rope to ready itself so that she would stop swinging. Once she had stopped moving, she checked to make sure her lightsaber hadn’t unclipped from her side when rolling down the platform or got knocked off when her body collided with the metal siding. By some miracle, it was still attached. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to the problem at hand. She looked around, trying to figure out how to get onto a secure and steady surface.   
There was a small platform that jutted out from beneath her that stuck out by about half afoot. If she fell directly straight down, she could grab onto the ledge and pull herself up to safety. She figured the fall was about 8 feet and was about to make the jump when the pain from her rolled ankle reminded her this was probably not the best idea. If she banged her foot against anything else she was afraid it might break and then she would really be stuck. She looked up at the rope, it seemed secured but she had no way of knowing for sure until she tried moving.  
All her years of scavenging ships on Jakku and this was the first time in years something like this had happened to her. She took a deep breath, she needed to focus. She let her emotions get the best of her. Rey held her breath and she began pulling herself up the rope, fearful that it might detach. The rope stayed in place. She continued to shimmy herself up the rope, occasionally sticking out her uninjured foot into the metal beams to help her climb up the rope faster.  
She finally reached the top and pulled herself up all the way. Thankfully, this part of the wrecked space moon’s ceiling was covered, so she needn't worry about slipping on this part of the Death Star again. She climbed onto the small flat surface above on her hands, using her upper body to do most of the lifting. She managed to begin pulling her knees up onto the steel floor. She slowly brought her bad foot up as she stood there on all fours. Once she was safely on the platform, she rolled her body over and collapsed onto the floor. She stared up and the wreckage above her. Tears filled her eyes and her body began to register the pain from all over. She was sweaty and exhausted. The right side of her body began to feel cold and wet. She lifted her right arm only to realize at some point she had cut it and it had been bleeding pretty bad. She sat up, tearing a piece of cloth from her long wrap that was secured around her body. This was when she noticed just how much she had bled. She tied up the cut the best she could and examined her ankle. It hurt pretty bad and she feared she wouldn’t be able to walk on it. It was already starting to swell.  
She tried to get up without putting much pressure on her ankle. Once she was up, she slowly began to shift her weight, seeing how much her ankle was able to withstand. It wasn’t much before she felt pain shooting all around her ankle. At least her ankle wasn’t completely out of use. She wasn’t going to be able to navigate the Death Star if she wasn't able to stand. At least she had some support. She sighed as she looked up from where she had originally fallen. It was 20, maybe 25 feet up. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get back up there without using her one leg. No way was Rey going to be able to jump from platforms to beams or vice versa. She had to try to find a new route, one that wouldn’t require both legs. She limped to the edge of the surface, examining the supports around her. She was going to have to use her upper body strength and climb her way up to the room she had found her Sith self in once before.   
It never occurred to her until now that she might see this evil side of herself once again. Rey was in no condition to fight, not with a bad ankle and a bleeding arm.   
Once she discovered a fairly straightforward route up, Rey found herself doing her best to climb up the steel rafters. It seemed to be working out quite well, despite her bleeding arm and a bad ankle. She was able to use her good foot to push off ledges and beams while using her upper body to pull and manuvior up further. She could also simply just hold onto the beams and put her weight on her good leg, allowing herself to stand on the edge, resting until she felt good enough to keep moving.   
“Slow and steady.” She kept saying to herself. She thought the first time trying to get up to the Emperor's throne room was taking long, this was even worse. Eventually, she pulled herself up to where she once watched Kylo break the Sith Holocron with his gloved hands. She managed to help herself stand up, with most of her weight on her good leg. She looked down at where Kylo had once been kneeling and slowly drew her eyes up to the dark hallway.   
She unclipped her lightsaber, igniting it. She wobbled towards the darkness. She entered the dark hallway, the blue light from her lightsaber allowing her to make out some of the shapes before her. Cautiously, she continued walking down the hall until she came into a larger room. Thankfully, there had been no Sith Rey prepared to attack her. She was already having a rough enough time.   
She stood in the doorway, her eyes glazing over everything before her. Several pieces of metal from the ceiling were missing; the light from above was streaming down into the room. The rain had appeared to stop but the floor was still wet. She turned off her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her pocket. There were about six different podiums spread out around the room. There were shards of glass all over the floor. She imagined this was the room. The room her grandfather kept all his most prized possessions no doubly protected in glass cases. She was extra careful not to step on any pieces of glass or slip on any water as she wobbled around the first podium.   
There were glass and different chunks of metal all over the floor. She saw no signs of a Sith artifact. She looked around each podium, finding nothing. She turned her lightsaber on for some extra light and searched again. Maybe she had missed something the first time. Using her lightsaber as a flashlight, she carefully double-checked the spaces around the podiums. Two of them were crushed in half, metal beams from the ceiling must have fallen on these two podiums destroying them and possibly whatever they held. She lifted up the larger pieces of metal and found nothing under those either. Rey wanted to scream. This was it. This room was her only hope at the moment and there wasn’t anything to be had here. Not even a clue of what artifacts had been or where they could be.  
She was basically going to have to start over. Rey was going to have to try searching previous Sith locations that might house or lead her to an artifact. She couldn’t believe all of this had been for nothing. But she wasn’t going to give up. She would search forever if she had to.  
She pulled her comlink out of her pocket.   
“R2, can you read me?” Rey asked. R2 beeped happily back at her. “Do you think you could get the ship to fly to the throne room by the window? The window is mostly broken glass now but I think if you're able to program the ship to get close enough and extend the landing walk to come out flat, I can get hop on the ship and we can head home.” R2 wooed back at her. In a said low voice she said “No, I didn’t find anything. We’ll have to keep looking.” R2 gave her a sad beep back. “We’ll find an artifact, I promise.” She said. “Do you think you can program the ship to come to get me? I can’t make it back the same way I came.” Rey calmed. “I’m fine, just a bit banged up is all,” R2 said he should be able to get the ship close to the broken window in the emperor's throne room, but it might take him a few minutes. He gave a few more beeps to Rey, saying he isn’t sure how close he would be able to get the ship to the window on autopilot but he would do his best. Rey put the comlink back into her pocket. She pulled her lightsaber out and ignited it so she could see as she walked back through the dark hallway. She held it up and carefully wobbled towards the hallway. She was about to head down the hallway when her foot collided with something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a mysterious object, hoping it's an important article that will help her in the ritual to bring Kylo back to life. Before she can proceed further in her mission, she has to get her injuries tended too.

Whatever she had accidentally kicked skidded across the floor and into the dark hallway. Rey’s heart was pounding through her chest. She could hear her own heart beating. Slowly she wobbled over to where she had kicked this metal object. She bent over and picked it up. She continued down the hallway until she was back in the throne room where there was plenty of light. She put away her lightsaber and walked towards the broken open window so she could examine whatever this was.  
She turned the object over in her hands. It was rather large, about a foot and a half tall. It had a gold metallic color to it, with red markings along some of the lines. It had a spiked lid and four fin-like appendages jutting out from the cup itself. Rey had no idea what this was. She had never seen anything like it.   
“This has to be it.” She mumbled. Just then, she could hear her ship flying towards her. She stuffed the cup into her bag, half of it was still sticking out. She moved closer to the edge of the window as R2 backed up the ship towards Rey. The landing pad began extending towards Rey.  
“Is this the closest you can get?” She shouted at R2 who was positioned at the left side of the opening of the ship. He beeped. She was going to have to jump onto the platform. With her ankle still in pain, she was going to have to send the cup over first and then try her best to get into the back of her ship without further hurting herself.  
She took the cup out of the bag, leaned over, and placed it on the floor. She stood back up and extended out her left arm, the palm of her hand facing towards the cup. She used the force to lift the cup off the ground. She guided it into the back of the ship where she gently placed it in the ship. Once it was securely on the floor of her ship, she felt a bit of relief.  
“What-what’s that?” D0 said.   
“I’m not entirely sure, but I think this is what we're going to use to bring Kylo back,” Rey said. R2 let out several beeps of excitement. Rey was able to get the cup in the ship safely, now it was time to get herself into the ship without further injury to her ankle. She moved closer to the edge of the window, bringing both feet close together, but leaving most of her weight on her healthy leg. She bent her knees and leaned forward slightly. She forced leaped up and out of the window, using her telekinesis to slow down her landing so she could ensure she wouldn’t land on her bad ankle.   
Rey landed gracefully into the back of her ship. She gave a sigh of relief and wobbled towards the cup. As she picked it up the droids rolled over to her. “Yes, yes.” Rey said. “Everything is going to work out. R2, I need you to set the autopilot back to base. I need my ankle looked at and this cut sewed up.” She said showing both droids the cut on her arm.   
“No-no-no thanks,” D0 said as he rolled away. Such a squirmish little droid that one is.  
As the landing pad retracted back into the ship, the doors closed and R2 set the ship to autopilot. Rey grabbed a blanket from the storage chest and wrapped it around herself as she climbed into her makeshift bed with the cup at her side. She held it in her hands, examining it closely. There were no markings or writing on the cup to give her an idea of what this object might be. She wasn’t even sure if this was a Sith artifact. But this was the closest she had even been to bring back Kylo. That in itself meant something to her.  
Rey wasn’t sure if this gold cup was the answer to her problem but she had to believe. She put the cup down next to her, fluffed the pillows behind her, grabbed her book, and began reading. She was sure the history of the Sith artifacts were somewhere in one of the books she had. If there wasn’t a history of the artifact, they had to be mentioned somewhere at some point in these books. Rey would be able to tell from the stories if the objects used or mentioned were important relics. She only hoped that one of these stories would mention that cup she had next to her.   
She flipped through several pages before nodding off to sleep. It was much needed as Rey was exhausted. Her body was still in pain and she wasn't able to tend to the cut in her arm by herself. She decided it would be nice to check in with her friends but was fearful about updating them on her progress.   
Kylo Ren was hated by many, especially those in the Resistance. He had struck down his father, Han and San Tekka, who was a longtime ally of the New Republic. He nearly tried to kill his mother. He destroyed Luke's Jedi Order. Not to mention he assisted in the destruction of an entire star system, killing tens of thousands. He also nearly killed Finn and tortured Poe.   
Rey was terrified of what people might do or say to Ben when she brought him back. She feared that if she brought him to any alliance base that they would want to kill him. Despite Rey's protest of his newfound character change, people were still going to hold a grudge against him. She knew that people weren't going to take kindly to having the former Supreme Leader running around Resistance bases. Rey hadn't thought much about the logistics of what bringing back Ben would do for the people around the galaxy. Would they believe that Kylo was no longer the merciless leader they were taught to see?   
She couldn't just hide him away. What kind of a life would that be? Although the thought of living a more secluded life together had its pros, she felt that she couldn't turn her back completely on the cause of the Resistance. Everyone had worked so hard to help defeat Dearth Sidious. After all the years people had spent thinking they were safe, look how many times the Empire had risen from the ashes. Rey couldn't let that happen. She needed to stay informed on what was going around in the galaxy. She and Ben would be able to make sure things stayed the way they were supposed to. They couldn't do that if Kylo wasn't allowed to be on Republic soil. Rey was going to have to figure out a way to smooth things over. She had to make sure they believed her before she waltzed into camp with him.   
Her only desire was that these people could be like her, Luke, Leia, and Han; the maker willing, that they too believed that nobody was ever really gone and that there was always hope.


End file.
